


Ravens Saga: Prologue

by firewolfsg



Series: Ravens Saga [1]
Category: Kagaku Ninja Tai Gatchaman | Science Ninja Team Gatchaman
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewolfsg/pseuds/firewolfsg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ISO agent decides to bring his family behind the lines instead of faking his death, and history changes.  What if ...</p>
<p>Written January 1998</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ravens Saga: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Key: "..." Normal Speech; {...} Thoughts;

The house which had been their home of three years was in flames. A scream of pain ripped into Kentaro Washio's heart as he sank deeper into the shadows of the woods. He dare not call out. 

{Where are you, dear lord? Where - ?} 

As if in answer, a figure crashed through the windows, carrying the burning curtains in it's wake. The exit was met by a clatter of rapid gunfire. 

{No, why through the front window! They were waiting for us. You should have known that. Why!?} 

Then Kentaro noticed that the curtains were not the only materials that were aflame. The bullets were a quicker end than to be burned alive. 

{Ken, did she - could she have - She would not have let our son burn to death, where - } 

As the burning figure crumpled on the porch, a child with brown hair was revealed to be standing at the shattered window. 

In spite of the smoke and flames which surrounded him, he looked no worse than having had his clothes scorched. The blood that trickled down his face did not appear to be his. The impact of the bullets must have splattered his mother's blood over him, even as the bullets themselves flew over his head. 

He did not move nor cry as he stared at the burning figure on the porch. He silently watched his mother's blood crackled and boiled as it spilled onto the porch and touched the burning cloth. 

{Ken! Oh Lord, Ken! He still lives.} Kentaro stole a quick glance at his garden. 

As if sensing his father's presence, the child looked up, and the eyes of father and son met across the void. 

{If he calls me now, I'm done for.} 

But the child did not call out. Instead he turned his blue eyes to meet the gaze of the surrounding men in green. The soldiers shifted their weapons self conscientiously, suddenly made uncomfortable by the piercing blue eyes of the boy. One of the soldiers lined his rifle at the small figure. 

"NO!" 

A hand had slapped the gun away, and the shot went over the boy's head. 

{Giuseppe?} Kentaro gasped as his neighbor decked the soldier who had held the gun. 

The man he called Giuseppe then pushed his way through the soldiers to reach the burning house. 

The soldiers dared not to protest, for this man was a high ranking agent of the Gallactors. Katarina was at the door with her cannon out and lined, ready to cover her husband against any sign of hostility. 

In spite of himself, Kentaro had to laugh softly. Giuseppe was a lucky man to marry that woman. Katarina had a well respected reputation as a marksmen, and pity the fool who considered a laser cannon a poor accuracy weapon. Katarina never missed. 

Giuseppe was careful not interfere with her line of fire as he yelled at the soldiers, though Kentaro could not hear his words from where he hid. As he watched, his neighbor reached through the burning window to pick up the boy with the brown hair, and carry him into his home. 

His son would live. 

{Thank you, Giuseppe.} Kentaro turned to melt into the darkness, {I will come back for you, my son. I will be back.}

To be continued in 'Bitter Triumphant'


End file.
